The Division of Basic Science Research is responsible for coordinating the activities of the projects in the Division, for enhancing communication among members of the Division, Center, and general scientific community, and for establishing an environment for new interactions and scientific initiatives in the Center. This will be accomplished through a series of seminars, workshops, working meetings, and reports. In addition, the Office will promote review of the activities of the Center through external and internal review programs. Finally, the Office will coordinate the activities of the Diagnostic Laboratory to provide accurate genotypic and phenotypic analysis for patients studied at the Center.